S'helar
Shelar is a Vulcan Chief medical officer on the USS Avenger (NCC-75461). She is also the sister of Ambassador T'yar. And Great grand daughter to Ambassador Shimar History Early life Born on the the planet Vulcan she was raised in the shadow of one of Vulcans highest dignitaries, Ambassador Shimar. Her parents preferred she distant herself from the political world, and stressed her studies in the sciences. Although she had a natural curiosity about alien cultures. This would be a the driving force for her to get to know more about Shimar. Her father Sumar was not happy with this, as he wanted her to stay and attend the Vulcan Science Academy. Instead she went with Shimar to Earth in 2345. It was there she had her first contact with alien species. She immediately found interset in the study of Humanoid physiology. The following year she would enter Starfleet Medical Academy. First Posting In 2350 she posted on Starbase 78 as a Medical technician. She would gain most of her knowledge during this time. But she returned to Vulcan where she was married to her husband Sybeck. She would reconcile her decision to leave Vulcan with her father, as well be surprised to learn that Sybeck himself was in Starfleet as a Medical technician on the USS Hood. Yet the Cardassian War was beginning, and Shelar would spend most her time back on Starbase 78. From 2351 to 2360 Shelar would hone her skills, earning her a Medical Officer title. But the stress of the war seemed to bring a need in her to plan a family. In 2358 she gave birth to her first child N'thek. By the end of the war, she would return to Vulcan, and raise N'thek. , as Sybeck remained in Starfleet. Growing family By 2367 S'helar gave birth to T'lara. Under her care she tried to keep her children minds open to possibilities. Her father would stress that they should not follow the path of Shimar. With news of the Battle of Wolf 359, S'helar knew that prospect of Sybeck not returning were a concern she couldn't bear. In 2371 her sister T'yar would become an Ambassador and would keep in touch with her sister from Trill (planet) She would also give birth to Stas that same year. It was then Subiak shown an interest in politics. Remembering what her father told her, she chose not to discourage him. By 2374, the Dominion War was in full gear, and despite her husbands worries she remained on Vulcan. By the end of War, Sybeck would come home, and by 2379 N'thek had went to Earth with Shimar, and Shelar's father was upset with her, stating once again she had went against his wishes. Sybeck, whom agreed with Shelar's action protest Sumar's actions. Sumar has not spoken to niether of them since. He would enroll into Starfleet Academy the following year. Re-enter Starfleet In 2380, S'helar returned to Starfleet on the USS Caprice, as an Assistant Medical Officer. The following year she would help with relief efforts for survivors of the Borg War at Feneva III. In 2384 she was promoted to Chief medical officer. In 2386 Sybeck would perish on the USS Expedition (NCC-76277), when it rammed into a Malon waste tanker. Sybeck was getting the last of the crew off the ship, when a failure of the Lifepod ejection system prevented his life pod to launch. S'helar returned to Vulcan briefly for family to share his thoughts. Unfortunately, her father was not among them. Her mother wanted peace between them both, and tried to convey that to her. She would return to the Caprice, and continue as the Chief medical officer. In 2389 she was offered a post on the USS Avenger (NCC-75461) in which she accepted. Service Jacket * : Starbase 78: 2350-2354 * : Starbase 78: 2354-2358 * : Starbase 78: 2358-2381 * : USS Caprice: 2381-2388 * : USS Avenger (NCC-75461): 2389- Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Chief Medical officers Category:USS Avenger (NCC-75461) personnel